


Three Times They Were Stopped and One Time They Weren't

by iatethebiscuit



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cockblocking, F/M, Garcy cockblocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethebiscuit/pseuds/iatethebiscuit
Summary: A husband and wife just want to make a baby in peace. That should not be a difficult task. Right?





	Three Times They Were Stopped and One Time They Weren't

A happy jingle made Lucy look up from her book. She was curled up on the couch, reading a Lincoln biography. She’d done a lot of this over the last fifteen years, reading biographies of people they’d met. Every once in a while one of the team was mentioned in passing, as an odd figure who seemed to have shown up out of nowhere. It always made her chuckle. 

Her screen lit up, showing a notification.  _ You’re ovulating soon! _

Garcia and Lucy had been trying to get pregnant for a few months now (three and a half, to be exact. She remembered the day in detail. And the night after). Not wanting to leave anything up to chance, she’d downloaded an app that told her when they should be having sex. Garcia had taken it in stride, sacrificing himself to be dragged to the bedroom more frequently than usual, a fact he liked to faux-complain about whenever it happened. 

“You’re mine tonight!” She called out through the open window. He was working in their garden, pulling weeds from the strawberry patch, which gave her a wonderful view of his behind. 

“I live to serve.” He said, looking up at her with a wink. She chuckled, shaking her head before going back to her book. 

It had been a few weeks since they’d been on a trip. They’d taken the head off Rittenhouse seven years ago now, but they never seemed to truly disappear. They now spent their days digging through history trying to find stragglers, and new hotspots where they popped up. They’d been all over, and over the last three years they’d been to Europe a good few times.  It was like they were realizing America was protected. They’d bought a house close to the bunker to have some privacy. It made them happy to have a quiet life too, something to come home to after the hectic trips they took. Part of her thought they should stop going altogether, but she knew the work they did was too important. Maybe it would be different once they had a baby. 

She heard the door open, and found Garcia in the doorway, his hands still black from the garden, but otherwise completely nude. He was leaning against the doorpost, a grin on his face.

“Delivery for mrs. Flynn.” He said, his voice warm.

She laughed, closing her book. “I said tonight, you know.” She replied. 

“Ah, but you see, there’s not limit on how often we can do this. So tonight will be a baby-making session, this is purely for fun.”

She shook her head, still smiling. “I can’t believe I married you.” She chuckled.

“Your greatest mistake is my luckiest day.” He came toward her, and she got up, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“I’m the lucky one.” She whispered. “You should wash your hands.”

“If I don’t, we’ll need to take a shower together after, purely for environmental purposes. Save water, you know.”

“I see.” She said seriously. “Well, who am I to argue with the great Garcia Flynn?”

He smiled against her lips. “Exactly.” He muttered, scooping her up. She wrapped her leg around his waist, her arms around his shoulders as he pressed her against the wall next to the couch, his mouth moving down to kiss her neck.

His hand slid up, cupping her breast, when the phone rang. The team had an arrangement. When someone found something, the others were called immediately and dropped everything so they could leave as soon as possible. Unfortunately, this meant their phones were always on. 

Garcia groaned, squeezing her boob in a sad attempt to distract her. “Wyatt has a talent for this. It’s like he senses when my dick gets near you and is still trying to prevent it. You’d think he realised that ship has sailed.”

She kissed her husband’s cheek, lowering herself down. “Be nice.” She warned him. “It’s probably Amy. Just need to check.”

He huffed. He looked remarkably like a disappointed puppy, and she smiled to herself as she got her phone. She sighed when she recognised Denise’s number.

She picked up with a glance at the very naked, very appealing man standing in their living room. No baby making this month.

“Where are we going?”

 

* * *

 

Garcia was still grumpy when they got to the bunker. They walked in hand in hand. 

“So, 90s Europe.” Rufus said as they walked in. He was sporting a decidedly 90s suit. “You guys ready for some funky moves?”

“You’re not going there to dance.” Denis chastised him, and Garcia chuckled. “We’ve found activity in the Netherlands in 1992.”

“The Maastricht treaty.” Lucy said instantly. “It was the basis for much of the European Union. If that doesn’t get signed, the consequences could be severe.”

“Exactly. Get changed, Wyatt’s on his way, as soon as he gets here you’re good to go.”

Lucy nodded, and they made their way to the wardrobe. She browsed through the racks, trying to find the right outfit. She paused when she felt warmth against her back, two hands snaking their way around her body. 

“As we’re waiting for Wyatt still…” Her husband murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. “We might as well use this time wisely.”

She chuckled. “We have to get dressed.” She said.

He reached out in front of them, picking out a creme-coloured pantsuit. “There you go. Outfit picked. You’ll have to get naked anyway to change, this is economical.”

She groaned. “I’m going to look like Hillary Clinton.” She complained.

“So let’s do this while you’re still in your own clothes.” He said, flipping her around so she was facing him. He was smiling at her darkly, and she got a warm feeling in her belly. The way he looked at her was… intense. 

“Five minutes.” She agreed. “No more.” 

His smile widened. “I can work with that.”

Their lips fused, his hands sliding under her shirt. She tugged on his hair, making him emit a low growl as he pulled her closer. She could feel him against her abdomen, and it felt exhilirating.

“You two really need to learn to put a sock on the door.” Wyatt said as he came in. “I thought these missions were time sensitive?”

“Rittenhouse isn’t the only time sensitive mission here.” Garcia whispered in her ear, his hands skimming her skin as he pulled them back from her body. She chuckled, stroking his hair as she pulled back. 

“What was that?” Wyatt asked, coming closer to select his outfit too.

“Nothing.” Lucy said, shooting Garcia a look that made him grin and wrap his arm around her waist. She pulled out a brown suit, shoving it at her husband. “Get changed, I’ll see you downstairs.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Alright. I love you.”

She smiled. “Love you too.” She murmured before joining Jiya in the ladies’ room with her Hillary suit.

 

* * *

 

The Rittenhouse agent was relatively easy to find. He was one of the German delegation (Wyatt had grumbled something about it always being the Germans). He was always in company, though, and taking him out in front of others was too much of a risk. Garcia had been eager, but Lucy stopped him. If they realised someone was killed, there would be no Maastricht Treaty either. No, it was best to catch him alone and wait until the treaty was signed before they did anything with him. And so, they waited. Rufus and Jiya scouted the rest of the building, trying to find out if there were any security risks anywhere, while Wyatt had a tail on the agent. Lucy and Garcia were on duty to guard the agent’s home base. The delegation had been given a series of offices overlooking the river, one of them specifically for the agent. They’d stationed themselves in it to hopefully catch him if he returned. 

Lucy stood by the large window, looking out at the river and city beyond. The sun occasionally peeked through the clouds, and she had to admit there was a certain charm to the houses. 

“We should take a holiday here someday.” She said. “In the present. This city has a very rich history. Did you know they discovered a new dinosaur species here in 1764?”

“I did not.” He said. He’d sat down on the desk and was watching her. She had a feeling this suit didn’t do much for her ass, but that wouldn’t stop him from staring. “Sometimes I wonder how you manage to remember such an insane amount of facts.”

“Years of dedication can get you anywhere.” She said, turning around to watch him. How he managed to look good in clothing of any era, she would never figure out. “I hope we’ll be home on time to catch that egg while it’s hot.”

He smiled warmly. She’d never get used to that smile. It made her feel at home, like she truly belong with him. It was a warm blanket for her soul.

“We can always try to catch it here.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

She chuckled. “We’re at the founding of the European Union, a monumental occasion in the history of Europe, and you want to have sex?”

“If we have to do it anywhere, this seems like a good spot.” He said. “Rittenhouse can wait a few minutes.”

She rolled her eyes. “Men.” She muttered, feigning annoyance as she walked toward him, standing in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her. “What if the agent comes in?”

“The sight of your delicious bottom will most certainly stop him in his tracks.” He teased her before brushing his lips against hers. 

She unbuttoned his jacket as he kissed her. At this point, they’d had sex in every era. It was almost a little game for them. She was pretty sure the others knew, but nobody mentioned it.

She stilled when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Rufus had made them phones that worked without a signal when they were close enough to each other, and they’d been a blessing, but right now she wanted to throw it down into the river. This was the third time today.

Garcia chuckled, reaching into her pocket to answer the phone and talk to Jiya while she leaned her forehead on his shoulder. She looked up when he ended the conversation.

“Duty calls.” He said with a kiss to her forehead before buttoning his jacket again.

 

* * *

 

 

By 6 pm, the treaty was signed, and Rufus and Wyatt had taken the agent to a room in the basement to question him. Jiya was talking to the German delegation to spin a story as to why one of their ambassadors had disappeared, and Lucy and Garcia had managed to slip away to a men’s room closeby.

Ten minutes later, they were both leaning against the wall of the toilet stall, catching their breath. Garcia had his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. She chuckled. 

“Imagine we have to tell our child they were conceived in a bathroom in 1992 Europe.” She said quietly.

“At least it’d be a hell of a story.” He responded, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Let’s get dressed and find the others.”

They heard the door open, and they quickly buttoned and straightened the doors as someone used the bathroom, washed their hands and left again. Lucy’s updo was thoroughly messed up, but she decided not to fix it in a men’s room. They’d just have to hope they didn’t see anyone as they walked out.

Garcia had his arm around her waist as they walked out, straight into a small group of smoking men. Lucy looked down, trying not to laugh.

“Gentlemen.” Her husband said smoothly, leading her away. They found a stairwell, where he took his phone to call the others.

“That was John Major, prime minister of England.” She said. “This man presided over the Gulf War and has now seen me do a walk of shame. Sometimes our job is insane.”

Garcia smiled at her. “Well, you do know how to leave an impression.” He said with a wink.


End file.
